Secret Love
by Summerdaws1204
Summary: Ash Smith and Harley Jennings have been friends for a long time, but when the fall for each other, What will happen when Harley's protective dad finds out about their relationship. AshXOC Brunette.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Secret Love Chapter 1 Plans

Ages

Ash-17

Harley-16

Lexi-18

Katelyn-10

Chase-3

May-16

Gary-17

Jennings Family

Father- Damian

Mother- Lauren

Son- Chase

Daughters- Lexi, Harley, and Katelyn

(Jennings House 3rd POV)

Harley Jennings woke up from the sound of her alarm clock going off. Harley stretched, and then got out of her bed, and went to take a shower, After taking a shower she put on her favorite t-shirt a Miami Heat t-shirt it wasn't her favorite t-shirt because it was a shirt from her favorite NBA team, It was special it was from her best friend, now crush Ash Smith

Once ready Harley went downstairs for breakfast

"Good Moring family" Harley said good Moring to her family cheerfully

"Moring" They all replied sounding boring

Harley got her plate of food, and some orange juice. As she was eating she got a text from Ash

"Did you get a text from your boyfriend?" Her sister Lexi said teasing her

"Boyfriend?" Her father Damian questioned

Harley blushed "Dad I don't have boyfriend Lexi was just teasing me" She said

"Good because if you did" Her father warned her

"Damian I think Harley is old enough to have a boyfriend" Harley's mother Lauren said

"She'll never be old enough" Damian replied

Lauren sighed. Damian was stubborn when it came to Harley

"Harley are you ready to go to school?" Lexi asked her younger sister

"Yeah I'm ready" Harley said slinging her backpack over her shoulder

"Bye honey have fun at school" Her mother said

"Bye mom" They both replied

Lexi took Harley to school in her car

"Harley don't listen to dad" Lexi said

"What are you talking about Lex?" Harley asked her sister

"I know you have a crush on Ash" Lexi replied

Harley blushed "How did you know?" She asked

"Harley I'm your sister I know all about you" Lexi said

"You do" Harley said

"Well not everything" Lexi said

They had arrived at Northview High School

Before they left Lexi grabbed Harley by the arm

"Go after him Harley no matter what Dad says" Lexi said

"Yeah I will sis" Harley said determined

"Thanks sis" Harley said hugging Lexi

"That's what sisters are for" Lexi said

They both exited the vehicle, and went on to school

(Skip Time Science Class)

Harley was excited this is the class where she sits by Ash, Harley found her seat by Ash

"Good Moring Ash" Harley said

"Moring Harley" Ash replied

"Hey Harley do you want to come over to my house this weekend?" Ash asked Harley

"Sure sounds like a lot of fun" Harley said excitedly

The bell rang, but it wasn't their normal teacher that appeared it was everybody's favorite substitute teacher Mr. Abbott. Harley swears that this teacher has a thing for her, but it might be her

He introduced himself to the class, and then he began handing out worksheets that the teacher had left

"Well if isn't my favorite student Miss. Jennings how are you this Moring?" Mr. Abbott asked Harley handing her worksheet

"I doing great, Thanks for asking" Harley said nicely

"Your welcome" Mr. Abbott replied

Mr. Abbott saw Ash next "Mr. Smith we won't have any problems will we?" Mr. Abbott asked

"Maybe" Ash said

"Maybe what do you mean maybe" Mr. Abbott said

"Just maybe" Ash replied

Harley stifled a giggle

"There is no maybe it should be yes" Mr. Abbott said angrily

"Maybe" Ash said

Mr. Abbott looked extremely mad now "That's it Mr. Smith dentation for you" Mr. Abbott

"Maybe I'll go to dentation" Ash said

The whole class started bursting out laughing

"All of you dentation, except Harley" Mr. Abbott said

(Skip Time Lunch)

Harley was currently waiting in line to get her food, a boy with blonde hair turned around

"You can cut in front of me" The boy said

"Thanks" Harley said getting In front of him

"Anything for a beautiful girl" He flirted with her

Harley blushed at this, and began getting her food. Harley had chicken strips with mash potatoes, peas, and carrots with milk to drink. Harley found her seat by her best friends May, Gary, and Ash

"Hey guys" Harley said

"Hey" They all replied

May had been Harley's best friend since they had been in diapers, Harley and Gary had been friends because of Ash. Harley and Gary dated for a little bit, But Harley had found out that May and Gary liked each other, and decided to get them together, Gary and May had been dating ever since.

"Guys we should go on a double date this weekend" May suggested

Harley and Ash blushed "What are you talking about babe?" Gary asked his girlfriend

"I mean we go on a friendly date with Harley and Gary" May said

"I think that's a great idea" Ash said

"Alright then its settled" May said taking a sip of her milk


	2. Arrival At Ash's

Pokemon Secret Love Chatpher 2 Arrival At Ash's

(Northwood High School Lunchtime 3rd POV)

After Harley got done eating, She threw her tray away as she was going back to her seat, The boy from earlier went up to her

"Hey babe how about you and me go on a date" He said

"Who are you?" Harley asked him

"Who am I I'm the star wide receiver and star point guard Duke Rios" He said

Harley figured out who it was, Duke was an arrogant and selfless person

"No thanks Duke" Harley replied nicely

"What do you mean no" Duke said angrily

"Just no thanks I'm not in mood for a relationship now" Harley said

"Harley is this guy giving you any trouble?" May suddenly appeared asking Harley

Duke was checking May out

"Well hello their babe" Duke said

"Duke don't even start" May said

"Oh come on don't be like that babe" Duke said

"No Duke now leave me alone" May said

Suddenly Gary appeared

"Duke stay away from my girl" Gary warned him

"Okay I will, but if you girls change your mind you know where to find me" Duke said leaving

After that the bell rang, and the four friends separated to their classes

Skip Time Basketball Practice

Harley, May, Ash, And Gary arrived at Basketball practice. Harley found her sister Lexi shooting basketballs.

"Hey sis" Harley said grabbing a ball from the rack

"Hey" Lexi replied

"How was your day?" Harley asked her sister shooting a ball

"Fine what about yours?" Lexi asked

"Great" Harley said happily

"Anything happen with Ash?" Lexi asked

Harley blushed at the question

"No" Harley replied mumbling

"Harley don't you lie to me" Lexi said

"Fine I'm going over to his house this weekend" Harley said

"Well that's great" Lexi said cheerfully

"And we're going a double date with May and Gary" Harley said blushing

Lexi squealed "You are that's great" She said

"Lex a friendly one" Harley said

"Well that's a start" Lexi said

"Yeah it is" Harley said

Pretty soon Coach Bennett arrived

Skip Time 3:00 P.M.

The five friends exited the gym covered in sweat from the harsh practices

Once outside the building the five friends said goodbye to each other

"Bye Ash" Harley said

"Bye Harley" Ash said bringing Harley in for a hug

Harley blushed from this

Skip Time Friday Last Class

Harley couldn't wait for school to be over, so she could go over to Ash's house and go on their double date with Gary and May. Harley watched the clock tick, Finally the clock hit three, and the bell rung

Harley rushed out of the classroom when the bell rung. When she reached the outside the school. She saw her sister waiting for her

"Ready sis?" Lexi asked

'Yep" Harley replied

Lexi and Harley sung every song their was on the radio, Harley and Lexi made it home. Harley got out of the car, and went to her room to pack

"Where are you going?" Her dad appeared at the doorway asked

The clothes she was trying to put in her bag, were thrown everywhere "Dad you scared the crap out of me" Harley said angrily

"Sorry, but answer my question" Damon said

"Um. I'm going" Harley tried to think of answer of the question

"She's going to May's house" Lexi finished for her

"Yeah I'm going to May's house" Harley said

"Well have fun" He said leaving

"Thanks Lex" Harley said thanking her sister

"No prob sis" Lexi Replied

Lexi and Harley went to Lexi's car, and put everything in trunk, Before the left, They said goodbye to everyone

Pretty soon they arrived at Ash's house, Harley got her things out of the trunk

"Bye Lex" Harley waved goodbye to her sister

"See you Harls" Lexi waved goodbye back

Harley arrived at the front door, and knocked on it, A woman in her mid-forties answered, Harley assumed it was Ash's mother

"You must be Ash's friend I his mother Delia" Delia introduced herself

"Hi I'm Harley" She replied

"Ash get down here and help your friend" Delia yelled at Ash

Harley heard footsteps coming down the stairs, And she saw Ash coming towards her, Ash grabbed the luggage from Harley

"Thanks Ash" Harley thanked him

"No problem Harley" Ash replied

"Your going to sleep In my room, So follow me" Ash said

Harley nodded yes, and began following Ash to his room. Ash's room was full of NBA posters, and Indiana Pacers posters.

"Wow Ash your room is nice" Harley said

"Come downstairs when you ready, My mom made dinner" Ash said

"Alright" Harley said in excitement

And with that Harley began unpacking, Excited to spend the weekend with her crush.


	3. Night 1

Pokémon Secret Love Chatpher 3 Night 1

After putting everything in Ash's room, Harley went downstairs, and went into the dinning room, and she saw that Delia had made roast beef with mash potatoes, corn, and peas, Harley fixed herself a plate, and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew out of the refrigerator, and took her seat, and she began eating her food, It was delicious.

"Wow Mrs. Ketchum this is great" Harley said

"Thank you Harley, and please call me Delia" She replied

Harley nodded her head yes

"Ash why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful friend?" Delia asked Ash

Harley blushed from the complement "Thank you Delia" Harley said

"Your welcome sweetie" Delia replied

"So when are you and Ash going to get together?" Delia asked Harley

Harley spit out the Mountain Dew she was drinking, Ash blushed, and then glared at his mom "MOM" He yelled, Covering his face in embarrassment

Delia giggled "Calm down guys I was only kidding" She said

Ash and Harley breathed a sigh of relief

"But I do expect grandchildren soon" Delia joked

Harley and Ash blushed "MOM" Ash yelled again

The rest of the dinner went quite uneventful, With Delia getting to know Harley, Harley getting to know Delia, and Delia telling stories of when Ash was little, Embarrassing Ash again, Harley found out the Delia was the sweetest mother you could ever know.

After dinner Harley and Ash went upstairs into Ash's room, His room was the basic man room, He had NBA, Call of Duty, and other poster all though his room. Ash and Harley spent the rest of the night playing video games such as Call of Duty, NBA 2K17, Madden 17, and other games, After playing video games for a little bit, They decided to play cards, and board games, After getting done doing that, The two decided to watch a movie

The two went downstairs into the living room, Ash grabbed Harley's favorite movie Zootopia, Harley was a big fan of cartoon movies. Ash grabbed a blanket from his room, and gave it to Harley, Harley snuggled in the blanket, During the movie Harley began cuddling up to Ash, Ash noticed this, and blushed, But he didn't mind it

A few minutes later, Ash heard a snore, and he saw that Harley had fallen asleep. Ash stared at her for moment to admire the beauty of her, and then he decided to take her to his room, He carried her to his room, and put her down on his bed

Ash pecked Harley on the forehead, Ash saw a huge grin appear on Harley's face


	4. Getting Ready

Pokemon Secret Love Chapter 4 Getting Ready

Next Moring

Harley woke up the next Moring to see her in a different room, The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Ash, She saw the door open to see Ash opening the door

"Oh hey your awake" Ash said

"Yeah I'm awake what happened last night?" Harley asked

"You feel asleep while we were watching a movie, So I brought you up here" Ash said blushing

Harley also blushed "Well thanks Ash" Harley said getting up and going over to Ash, and pecked him on the cheek

Both of them blushed "Why did you come here?" Harley asked

"I came to wake you up, and tell you breakfast is ready" Ash said

"Okay I'll be down in few minutes" Harley said shooing Ash away, So she could get ready

Harley grabbed a Nineteen 87 Torch Shield Graphic T-shirt from Aeropostle ( . ?productId=117266246) and some jeans, and she went to the bathroom

Harley took a shower, brushed her hair, put her on make-up, and she got dressed, and she went downstairs to get some breakfast

"Moring Delia" Harley said

"Good Moring did you sleep good last night?" Delia asked

"I slept great" Harley replied

Harley fixed herself a plate of breakfast and brewed herself a coffee, and then took a seat at the dinning room, and she began eating her food slowly, and she couldn't help but giggle at Ash's eating, No matter how many times she saw Ash eat, She couldn't get over it

"Ash we have a guest eat slower" Delia scolded her son

"Sorry Mom" Ash said with a mouth full of food

Harley giggled again "Ashton Blake Ketchum" Delia said getting angry

"Sorry mom" Ash said

"Don't worry Delia I don't mind him eating that fast" Harley said

"Wow Delia this food is amazing" Harley said

Delia blushed "Thank you honey" Delia said

"Mom did you know Harley can cook?" Ash asked him mom

"She can well that's great" Delia said

"Well I can I cook, but it's not to good" Harley said

"Harley it's no that bad, your cookies were amazing" Ash said

Harley blushed "Thanks Ash" Harley said

"I could help you on your cooking Harley" Delia said

"Really thanks Delia" Harley said

"Your welcome" Delia replied

Skip Time

It had be another day of fun for Ash and Harley, Time had flown by, and now it was time for the double date

"Ash were are going to eat?" Harley asked

"Were going to Ronnie's Restaurant" Ash replied

Ronnie's Restaurant was old fashioned restaurant

"So were going to wear something casual then" Harley said

"Yeah that's what May said" Ash replied

Harley grabbed red blouse and some jeans from what she brought from home, and she shooed Ash away, So she could get ready, Ash went downstairs, and waited for Harley, a few minutes later, Ash's breath hitched, Harley was beautiful, The mascara really brought out her beautiful eyes, her lipstick brought her plump lips, Her blouse brought out her curves, and her jeans showed her developed butt

"Harley you look beautiful" Ash said blushing

Harley blushed to "You look good to Ash" May said

Ash wore a simple polo shirt and some jeans

"Ready?" Ash asked

"Yeah I'm ready" Harley said


	5. Double Date

Pokemon Secret Love Chatpher 5 Double Date

Harley and Ash waited on Gary and May to pick them up, A few minutes later Gary pulled up, Harley and Ash got in backseat on the car

"Hey guys" May said

"Hey" Both Ash and Harley replied

"Wow Harley you look beautiful" Gary said completing

Harley blushed "Thanks Gary, But I not that beautiful" Harley said

"Yes you are Harley you are very beautiful" Ash said

Harley blushed "Yes Ash is right your very beautiful" May said

"Thanks" Harley said

The four arrived at Ronnie's Restaurant, The four went into the restaurant, A waitress went up to them

"How many?" She asked

"Four" Gary replied

"Follow me" The waitress said

The waitress took them to a booth, Of course Gary sat by May, and Harley and Ash sat together

"What drinks do you want?" The waitress

May ordered a lemonade, Gary ordered a Mountain Dew, Harley ordered a strawberry shake, and Ash was last to order

"I'll have a Mountain Dew" Ash said

"Anything for you handsome" The waitress said winking at Ash

Ash blushed, and Harley looked at the waitress with jealousy

"Harley are you getting jealous?" May asked giggling

Harley blushed and looked "No I wasn't getting jealous" Harley said with anger in her voice

May and Gary teased Harley about getting jealous, Until the waitress came back with their drink, The waitress handed them their drinks

As the waitress handed Ash his drink "Is she your girlfriend?" The waitress asked pointing to Harley

"Yes I am" Harley quickly answered

Ash blushed "Well if you want a real women come find me" The waitress

May and Gary couldn't help but laugh, While Harley got angry

"Harley what's wrong?" Ash asked

"Nothing" Harley replied

"Remember Harley if you need me to tell you anything, You can tell me" Ash said

"I know Ash" Harley said calming down a little bit

Ash went to the bathroom, and the waitress came back

"You listen to me he's my man so back" Harley said to the waitress

"Really okay" The waitress picked up Harley's milkshake and threw at her, And she chuckled

"What's wrong?" The waitress asked chuckling

Harley had tears in her eyes, and she ran away


End file.
